From Lion to Snake
by Petaldancer
Summary: Harry comes back 6th year and ends up being resorted..into Slytherin! How is he going to cope with Draco and the Slytherins? What is Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione, going to do about it? What does this have to do with vampires? find out, ShonenAi
1. Decisions of a boy named Harry Potter

Harry gave a sigh as Hermione gave him a lecture on why he should be paying more attention to her when she spoke with him. The warm cushions of the small compartment in Hogwarts Express seemed to grow softer in sympathy of his current state. Ron, noticing his boredom opened his rather large mouth to speak, 

"Hermione, how is that book you were reading the other day?" and Hermione's eyes immediately lit up and she began to babble on about the uses of unicorn hairs in wands. 

Harry gave Ron a grateful look before staring out the fast moving scenery. It had been a long summer that drew Harry to a close that made him desperately wish he was back at Hogwarts. He had been having strange dreams lately, most of them playing the scenes of Sirius's death before him; However, every once in a while, there came a strange dream where he would be standing in a tall grass meadow and the stars hung above, a small emerald colored snake would be wrapped around his neck and a pair of strong alabaster arms would encircle his waist. There would be a small river in front of him and across from that river was a gray figure that he couldn't make out yet. 

This dream would occur often and the figure became clearer and clearer each time he had it. He had pondered many times over what that figure was, whoever or whatever it was, he felt bad intent radiating off of it. Maybe it was Voldemort, but he didn't dare tell Ron or Hermione about it, they would probably rant about how he should tell Dumbledore. 

He didn't trust Dumbles all that much anymore, lately, Dumbledore was either completely ignoring him, or giving him lectures about spending more time with his friends. Sure, he used to enjoy playing Quidditch with Ron or listening to Hermione rant about something actually interesting, but now, they treated him differently. It was like they were dealing with some fragile vase that could shatter and cut them if they weren't too careful. Harry gave a mental snort, he wasn't going to blow up in their faces, he did take Sirius's death pretty hard, but he figured that Sirius would want him to live his life happily instead of sulking about his death. Hermione and Ron however, decided that he should do what they thought what he was supposed to do and mentioned Sirius many times, all of them explaining that he should just forget Sirius and focus on more important things like playing wizard's chess with Ron. Well, he had gotten over Sirius, but he sure wasn't going to toss his memories of him out the window and play some bloody game of chess like there were no problems in the world! 

"Harry! Mate! Are you even listening to me?" Ron pushed his red face up to Harry's.

"Oh, sorry Ron, what were you saying?" Harry rolled his eyes in his mind

"I was talking," Ron dramatically stated, "about how we could get back at Malfoy and those slimy snakes." Harry let out another sigh and opened his mouth to reply when-

"Look here, if it isn't Potter and his two pathetic friends," Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle stood obediently at his side.

"Go away Malfoy!" Ron's face turned red.

"O boo hoo, it looks like we upset dear Weasel, would you like a little sucker to make you feel better?" Malfoy smirked while Crabbe and Goyle snorted at his insult.

"Why you!" and Ron pulled out his wand determined to jinx Malfoy back to 1st year.

"Ron, stop it, he's not worth it," Hermione quickly intervened; things were getting out of hand! 

"You need your mudblood girlfriend to hold you back eh?"

"Why you-!"

"Why me what? Are you going to hex me Weasel? Or maybe your Mudblood will? I should have known that you would need a weak little Mudblood to run to once you need to lick your wounds." The ice prince taunted them with another infamous Malfoy sneer and continued, "Oh? And what's this? Potter has nothing to say? Maybe the death of his dear Black made him even more stupid? I don't think that's even possible.-"

"Malfoy," and the gray eyed teen met Harry's eyes. Harry looked up and locked gazes with him. Surprisingly there was a flicker of worry but it was soon covered with the cold piercing glares that usually filled them.

"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go." The blond mumbled, they immediately followed his command, and before Malfoy left he took a small unreadable glance at Harry.

"What was that about?" Hermione voiced her question out loud.

"He's probably planning something, those slimy bastards! I bet they're going to hex us in our sleep," Ron exclaimed, rather proud of his conclusion. Harry gave another small sigh and waited for Hogwarts Express to reach its destination.

The Great Hall was bustling with students chattering away about how their summer had been and telling new adventures they had. The ceiling was enchanted to show a beautiful starry night and candles drifted in the air above their heads. The golden trio took their seats at the Gryffindor table and was greeted by Neville, Sean, and Seamus. The Headmaster chimed his goblet for the Great Hall's attention and everyone became quiet.

"We will now begin sorting the first years, McGonagall?" he gestured to the Head of House for Gryffindor. McGonagall cleared her throat and pulled out the long scroll. 

"Sarriet Gloraine." The first year walked up to the Sorting Hat and sat nervously under the singing head ornament.

"Ravenclaw!" and the sorting had begun.

After all the first years had taken their seats, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"As you all remember well, last year the Ministry of Magic had replaced me with Dolores Umbridge." Most of the student body flinched. "We have once again had another misfortune and lost another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; However, do not fret, we have found a very intelligent and competent teacher, it is with my pleasure that the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts is Aens Sethinia! Please welcome him to Hogwarts." A man stood and the female part of the student body sighed. He had pale smooth skin, jet-black hair that reached his waist, almost wine colored eyes and wore all black robes. He bowed politely as the Hogwarts students applauded for him and sat back down. 

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore quieted his voice with a quieting charm. Food appeared in front of the students and the excited chatter grew. Harry rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of his headache and popped a piece of chicken in his mouth. Ron, apparently, decided against the new DADA teacher once he heard Hermione sigh along with the female student body. 

"I bet that DADA teacher has something up his sleeve! Hermione! Are you listening to me? I said-!"

"Harry Potter." And the green-eyed teen turned to face McGonagall's serious stance. "The Headmaster would like to speak to you about something, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger can come along as well." Ron gave a small groan but was silenced by Hermione's scolding look. Harry popped one more piece of chicken in his mouth and strode out of the Great Hall, glad to get away from the ruckus. The Golden Trio followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office and they climbed up the stairs once the gargoyle jumped out of the way. Hermione asked their Head of House what was going on, but the professor just answered that they would find out soon. Dumbledore greeted them warmly, offered them a lemon drop, and then told them to take a seat. 

"Harry, over the summer, have you hung around your friends at all?" Harry looked down on his hands resting on his lap in order to avoid the prying eyes of his headmaster and replied.

"No, I haven't lately." The old wizard gave a disappointed sigh and spoke with a soft scolding voice, "Now Harry, I know you miss Sirius, we all do, however, you need to move on and play with your friends." Hermione gave a small, satisfied nod, and Ron grinned at Dumbledore's agreement with their opinion. 

"I'll try to hang around them more Sir," Harry replied dryly as he could almost feel his magic boiling the air in the room. The Headmaster's eyes flashed in a brief sense of danger and said calmly, "Harry, please calm down, we just want you to get better and move on, its what Sirius would want-," 

"How would you know! You knew he was innocent damn it! Yet, you kept him in Askaban, you didn't let him have a fair trial! You abandoned him when he needed your help, and-!"

"Mr. Potter, watch how you speak to the Headmaster!" McGonagall sputtered like an angry cat. Ron and Hermione looked shocked at Harry's outrage, this wasn't the Harry they knew. The boy-who-lived was about to open his mouth to say some more when he was interrupted.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I always knew great things would come from you," a voice spoke out. All of the attention in the room was placed on The Sorting Hat. "I've been watching you, Harry Potter, I believe that you have grown. It is time." Dumbledore's face clearly wrote confusion on it. 

"Time for what?" Ron frowned. Hermione was quickly scanning her brain for answers, the Sorting Hat only came to life when he was sorting the children, or when there was great danger to Hogwarts. She highly doubted that there would be a great danger now, of all times, so why was it animated?

Harry spoke up, "What do you mean?" the Sorting Hat gave a sort of a chuckle, "my dear boy, it is time for you to be re-sorted."

"Re-re-sorted!" Surprisingly, it was McGonagall that asked broke the silence first. 

"Yes, I've been watching you, young Harry Potter, you will do many great things, but the house that you asked to be in has completed it's purpose, you will be sorted into a house that suits you better, yes?" and the Sorting Hat chuckled to itself again, like it was sharing some private joke. Dumbledore frowned; surely Harry was a true Gryffindor, if he wasn't then how could have pulled out Godric's Sword in the 2nd his second year? Only a true Gryffindor could pull out that sword and hold it without being burned by it. Fawkes also, he wouldn't have helped Harry unless the boy passed Fawkes's judgement, and phoenixes were the purest of the pure magical creatures there were. Surely the Gryffindor house was the purest of all three houses? Wasn't it? The old wizard nodded to himself, even if he was sorted into a different house than Gryffindor, Dumbledore was not afraid that he would be in Slytherin, even after Harry had told him the Sorting Hat wanted to place him there. Harry was too pure of a child to be in Slytherin, and even if the Sorting Hat would suggest Slytherin to Harry again, that boy would definitely refuse. He had been fighting with Slytherins since 1st year though, so he would definitely refuse. Harry could still be a pure child in the other houses, Dumbledore nodded to himself. 

"If you insist, Sorting Hat." He bowed to the animated hat. Motioning for a still shocked McGonagall to place the hat on Harry, the boy panicked and before he could jump out of his seat, the hat was set on him. 

"_Harry Potter, I remember when you asked me to set you in Gryffindor six years ago, you are now in your 6__th__ year at Hogwarts. Ah, yes, I see your fellow Gryffindors and that old bumbling fool of a Headmaster annoy you. You want to change, do you not? I see that you are tired of being told what to do. Do you want to do great things? Do you want to be your own person? I know just the house, however, once again, you will need to choose. Which house do you want to be in? "_

Harry gulped and thought about which house he wanted to be in, he wished it with all his might, he wanted to be free from his shackles, he wanted the house that would welcome him as Harry, not the boy-who-lived, not the savior of the world, not Harry Potter, just Harry. The house he wanted, the place he wanted to be, was at-

"Slytherin!" The Old Sorting Hat shouted, and the room went silent.

�

�

--------------------------------------------------

�

AN: haha! thats the end of the first chappy! were you expecting that? i bet you were. If you want me to continue with this story, just give me a review telling so. This story has some very interesting twists, who is the new DADA teacher? Why slytherin? how will dumbles, Mcgonagall, ron and hermione react? What does this have to do with vampires? (hinttttt hintttt) Review to tell me if you want me to continue! 


	2. the lion among the snakes

Well, lets continue shall we? Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry potter characters, just Aens.

"Slytherin!" The Old Sorting Hat shouted, and the room went silent.

"W-what!" Ron managed to choke out, pointing his gaze at the now un-animated hat. Dumbledore looked like a fish out of water as he tried to form words coherently. No, this was not possible! Harry? In Slytherin? That boy hated them with a passion, he had been tormented by Malfoy for years! Why would he turn to Slytherin? There must be a mistake, that boy was completely on the Light side, he was too innocent, too naïve to be a Dark wizard, there must have been a mistake! The old wizard opened his mouth to speak, however, Hermione got there first.

"Slytherin! Why would Harry be in Slytherin? Those dark wizards have nothing to do with him, he belongs in Gryffindor, and he stays in Gryffindor! You can't make him!" and Hermione stomped her foot on the ground to emphasize her point, you couldn't just take Harry away, he was their friend, and he was staying that way. Ron nodded eagerly with his girlfriend. 

"Ms. Granger, would you please get a hold of yourself," McGonagall scolded lightly before turning to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to try re-sorting once more? I'm positive that the Sorting Hat made some sort of mistake." McGonagall swiftly shifted her gaze to Dumbledore, who had barely managed to gain some amount of face.

"Ah, yes dear boy, why don't you try that again? I'm sure he must have done it wrong, Minerva, remind me to get the Old Hat fixed, he must be getting rusty. My my, Oh well, Harry, come now, we must get you re-sorted once more, don't fret. I'm sure he'll allow you-," 

"No." Harry locked gazes with Dumbledore and the old wizard flinched slightly at the intensity of the glare."It didn't make a mistake, I chose to be in Slytherin." And he looked around the room, meeting everyone's shocked expressions. Harry thought to himself as he searched through Ron and Hermione's angered appearance. He knew why he chose Slytherin, he had thought about it longingly over the summer, spending time to himself and going over books in the huge library that Grimmwauld Place had. He knew he was brave, he had all the "attributes" to be a Gryffindor, and yet, the "friends" around him didn't know him at all. They complained about their lives and never asked about his. It was set in stone that he was to be the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the World, the one who would stand up against Voldemort. No, he was not a weapon, he was a person, a human, and a 16 year old boy who barely knows anything going about in the wizarding world. 

The "Light" side claimed to be the purest of them all, yet if they manipulated others as they did to him, the "Dark" side was better. The Dark side, the Slytherin side were not all evil, Blaise, for example, had done nothing to the Gryffindors, he didn't taunt anyone, he didn't try to hex people that got in his way, he was completely innocent. Yet, the Gryffindors always pick on him and a bunch of other harmless Slytherins. He knew that there were some Slytherins that were the spies and kids of Death Eaters, but at least those who were great Slytherins, evil or good, had earned their title. They had strived hard to work for their goals and sneaked their way up to the top. While on the "Light" side, if you did something "grand" or "spectacular," praises were given and they were then either ignored, if the public wished to do so, or they were worshipped until those who were the worshippers decided that they didn't need them any more and threw those who were worshipped away. 

"Harry, what do you mean?" Dumbledore hesitated, surely Harry did not _choose_ to be in Slytherin?

"I mean that I want to be in Slytherin," and Harry jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and looked Dumbledore squarely in the eyes. A cold breeze whisked the air around and the occupants in the room shivered despite themselves. 

Ron, finally realizing the depth of the situation, exclaimed red faced, "What do you mean you want to be in Slytherin! We're your bloody best friends, those Slytherins will tear you to pieces! Are you going to abandon us? For some slimy snakes? What is wrong with you! Would you rather shuffle around Draco bloody Malfoy? Instead of us?"

And Ron's infamous Weasley temper reared its head.

"I agree with Ron, Harry. The Slytherins will not be merciful, why didn't you pick another house? Why didn't you come back to Gryffindor?" Hermione whined, frustrated at her best friend's choice.

"I must say, I am wondering why you picked Gryffindor as well, you and Mr. Malfoy have had conflicts for years, heaven forbid, but what made you choose Slytherin?" The head of Gryffindor house asked.

Harry's magic crackled around him and he whispered something to himself that no one caught.

"What-?" and the magic that crackled through the air exploded, making several of Dumbledore's silver dancing instruments shatter and fly into walls. Papers circled Harry, and wind tore at the 4 other occupants in the room. At that very moment, Snape strode into the room. 

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded, he could feel the growing power all the way from the dungeons. So, he rushed to the headmaster's office, where he could feel the power coming from. The boy in the middle of the room was perfectly still, even though the ones around him and everything else shivered and shook at his power. Harry's eyes were clouded over, and he wasn't paying attention to anything. 

Snape fought through the whirlwind of magic and set his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Potter!" Snape called, "Harry! You insolent fool, do you _want_ to blow up Hogwarts?" and the magic instantly fell. Harry shook his head slightly and looked up at Snape.

"What happened?" 

"I'm afraid you lost control of your powers for a moment, Potter," Snape all but snarled.

"Sorry, sir." Dumbledore stumbled back into control, and lightly told Snape.

"Severus, Harry has been Re-Sorted into Slytherin." Snape's eyes widened, and Dumbledore continued, "Harry will need to be sent to the Slytherin corridors, will you please escort him there? I will explain the details later." Snape nodded and harshly pulled Harry out of the office and down the stairs.

"Potter, you are now a Slytherin, I don't know how, and to tell you the truth I do not care why." Snape tried to look into the boys eyes, but he had lowered his head, "However, I do care that you start to act like a Slytherin, think like a Slytherin. Do not run into danger head first, do not be rash and think you need to do everything alone, if you are outnumbered, then run. Do not be afraid to back away when you believe you will not win. Always have a contingency plan. That is a part of being a Slytherin." Snape said softly at his last sentence. Harry raised his head up in surprise. 

Snape continued, "I am your head of house now, although I dislike you, Potter, you are now under my care. If you have troubles with the rest of the Slytherins, talk to me." And Snape held up a hand to lead Harry to the dungeons.

_"This will be very interesting"_

"Purebloods," Snape muttered at the door guard. The portrait of the snake hissed and the door to the Slytherin Corridors opened. Harry trailed behind him as Snape called attention to the Slytherins. 

"Slytherins, you have a new snake among you, however, he may be a new snake, but he is not a new student. He has been re-sorted, treat him well." Snape snapped to get his point across. The snakes chatters died down the moment Snape stepped aside. Harry Potter was the new Slytherin? Pansy, who was clutched onto a very annoyed Malfoy, shrieked out her protest.

"What is Potter doing here?" and the Slytherins flinched at her high pitched voice. 

"Do not make me repeat myself Miss Parkinson," and before Pansy could shriek any more, Snape retaliated with a small gesture that charmed her to silence. The Slytherin student body gave out a relieved sigh and then returned their attention to the newest snake. Icy glares were sent at him, and Harry did all he could not to shiver as he met Pansy's. That witch could easily scare away elephants with her shrieks _and_ her looks. Snape, seeming satisfied gave them a small nod and left with billowing cloaks behind him. Silence filled the room and Harry was getting nervous at the snakes, reactions. Would he be able to survive in Slytherin, although he did want to be in the house, he didn't really plan anything so he could survive there. Harry swallowed and was about to speak, but Malfoy beat him to it.

"Well Potter, what did you do to get into Slytherin? I'm curious, no one has every tricked the Sorting Hat into re-sorting someone. Professor Snape is too intelligent to get caught in one of your hopeless pranks and the Weasel and the Mudblood can't be here, we would have sensed it through our wards. Only Slytherins can be here, so I guess what Professor said was true. You really are a Slytherin now." Malfoy spoke with a sneer. 

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry retaliated 

"Oh, is Potter going to cry?"

"Why don't you go back to your little thrown Malfoy, leave me alone."

"It looks like Potter is getting mad, do you need your Mudblood Potter? You three were always so close." And Malfoy gave out a harsh, cold, laugh before the rest of the Slytherins joined him. 

Harry's magic began to crackle again and as he was about to grab his wand to curse Malfoy, he caught a look of his eyes. Behind Malfoy's amusement, there seemed to be a hesitation and another emotion, was that… fear? Why would Malfoy fear him? Sure, he had a temper, but he would never hurt his fellow students, not if he could help it. No, that fear wasn't directed towards him, but who was it directed to? Harry pushed his magic back in him and he shook his head at Malfoy, whose smirk, was long gone. The Ice prince raised his hand in front of Crabbe and Goyle, who were getting ready to hex Harry. 

He said in a sneer, "Potter, if you're really a Slytherin now, prove it!" and he spat out the last words like a irritated snake before gracefully striding out of the commons towards the bedrooms. Harry stood there confused as the rest of the Slytherins turned their backs away from him. If their ice prince tolerated him, they would try to as well. Well, except Pansy of course, who tried to bound at Harry and scrape his eyes out for upsetting her Draco, however, a voice chanted _Protego_ behind him, and Pansy bounced away from him harmlessly. Harry turned around to meet a small nod of Blaise. He gave Harry a small look of sympathy before smiling and motioning for Harry to follow him to their sleeping chambers. Maybe Slytherin wouldn't be as bad as he thought if Blaise was there to help him.

Harry awoke with his sheets violently ripped from his body. Startling Harry into sitting straight up and looking wildly around him to find a smirking Blaise holding his warm sheets away from him. Harry gave the smirking teen a mock glare before fetching his glasses.

"I was wondering when you would wake, Potter." Blaise began, his smirk changing to a grin when Harry gave him another glare. Harry sighed and got out of his new bed and got changed to go down to breakfast. Today, he was going to have to confront Ron and Hermione. 


	3. The Lamia of Hogwarts

Hope everyone likes this story so far! This is my second fanfiction so I hope everyone will give me some good criticism yes? well, on with the story! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Harry POTTER characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Harry sat down at the Slytherin table, many shifted away from him, sending him glances at his direction and Malfoy and his lackies were sitting far from him. Blaise gave him a reassuring smile before gracefully placing his food on his plate. Harry was amazed at how most of the Slytherins were, they all seemed so cold, cunning, and most of all, graceful. Harry shrugged to himself, maybe it was a pureblood thing. Then again, Ron was the furthest from graceful he had ever known, especially when he was piling truckloads of food in his abnormally large mouth. Maybe it was a Slytherin thing? No, there was Pansy… and as Harry pondered these thoughts he didn't notice Ron and Hermione stomping over.

"Harry! How could you? First, you ignore us the whole entire summer, then when you finally start talking to us, you choose to be in Slytherin when you got Re-sorted! Then, you just leave and we don't even see you until this morning. How could you abandon us for those slimy snakes that called me a Mudblood and tortured us with their pranks and teases all these years! Did you forget what they did Harry? How could you just forgive them and hang around them while you just leave us here?" Hermione screeched, she could even rival Pansy at that moment. The green-eyed teen opened his mouth to reply, but Ron cut him off.

"You slimy git! I bet you planned this all along huh? You be friends with us and secretly plan with Malfoy to get back at us one day? I bet you tricked the Sorting Hat into putting you into Gryffindor so you could play your little plan for these six years. I bet you you were laughing when we were all worried about you at the chamber of secrets, I bet Voldemort was never there! I bet that you were laughing in your little head that Sirius died-!" Ron flamed, his face turning redder than his hair.

"Shut Up Ron! I can't believe that you and Hermione think you can just waltz up to _my _house's table and start lecturing _me_ about how I should come back to you. Do you really think that I was manipulation you Ron? You have no idea how it was, living at my _dead _godfather's house! Knowing that it was _my_ fault that he's dead! You have no idea!" 

Magic crackled and Ron and Hermione were suddenly thrown back from the table and they hit the floor. Ron was still gaping like a fish, however Hermione was already up on her feet to hex Harry. She was about to open her mouth to say an incantation, when someone casted _Expelliarmus_. 

"You better leave Mudblood, no one hexes a Slytherin and gets away clean."

And Malfoy was in front of Harry, aiming his wand at Hermione. The surrounding Slytherins circled around the glasses wearing brunet and drew their wands, prepared to defend their fellow Slytherin, even if he was Harry Potter. Malfoy smirked at their gaping faces and he threw them an icy glare that he was famous for, one that put shivers down their spine.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter! Stop this fighting this instant! I expected better from all of you," McGonagall scolded after witnessing their fight. Really, if they were going to fight, at least pick a less public place, not the Great Hall. 

"Yes Professor," Ron and Hermione mumbled and trotted back to the Gryffindor talbe. The rest of the Slytherins smirked at the two shamed lions.

"15 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor," McGonagall stated. 

"What? Why the Slytherins?" a student in green called out from the crowd of Slytherins surrounding Harry.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy casted a spell at Miss Granger," McGonagall bristled.

"It was self-defense Mam," Harry spoke up from the circling crowd. The Slytherins parted as he arose from his fellow snakes.

"Yes, well, he casted the spell anyways, besides, it wasn't self-defense, it was defense of another student." The stiff professor stated before walking back to the teacher's table. Along the way, Snape passed her with a sneer and he quickly dispersed his students. Snape looked around for any suspicious Gryffindors laying around before looking at Blaise, Malfoy, and Harry. He motioned them to lean a little closer and he quietly said, "20 points for Slytherin for protecting a fellow student in times of need, and another 10 points, Potter, for standing up to threats that are a danger to you, remember boys, stay cunning, stay silent, stay Slytherin." And he moved away, cloaks billowing. Malfoy and Blaise grinned at each other and Blaise dragged a rather confused Harry back to the Slytherin table. 

X-XX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had gone by fast, and Harry and Blaise were getting along rather well. They had finished taking their double potions for the day and they ran down the hall to get to their last class, DADA. Blaise had spoken about the DADA teacher earlier that day, " I heard from a bunch of 4th Years that the teacher was supposed to be really good and was really smart too," he had said then. Harry was excited, maybe they would finally get a competent teacher, the only other one they had was Remus and Mad-Eye Moody; However Remus left to the werewolf colony and Moody was a Death Eater in disguise. 

The two boys entered the room and sat by their group of Slytherins, the Gryffindors were sitting across from them. Professor Lamiane was not present in the room and the students muttered excitingly to their neighbors. The bell rang and a black misty-like figure appeared in front of them. 

A cold shiver ran through the students and a sad feeling rose from the students. Harry closed his eyes and felt a familiar depression rise from him, this couldn't be what he thought it was could it? A few of the girls in the room screamed and Harry snapped his eyes open, raised his wand and shouted, " Patronus!" a silver buck stomped it's feet madly and glared at the figure.

The Dementor let out an unearthly scream and it started to fly away when another figure quickly casted a spell and the Dementor vanished. Professor Lamiane rose from the shadows of the room and stood at the front of his room. 

"That, my students, is a Dementor," he stated in a silky voice. Brushing a hand through his black hair, he gave a small smile to everyone. 

"30 points for Slytherin, good job Mr. Potter," and he flicked his wand. Bars of chocolate appeared in front of everyone and the students gladly took the chocolate and bit into it. 

"This year, we will be learning how to battles dark creatures, to deal with the dark arts and to shield yourselves from them." The teacher walked along the platform he was standing on and turned his head to look at Harry.

The boy couldn't read his eyes though and lowered his head when he felt that the man's gaze was piercing through his soul. Lamiane gave a small smile and continue to walk when he suddenly stopped at Malfoy. The grey-eyed teen looked up and they locked gazes. The blonde suddenly looked as though his mind was off somewhere distant. But when the Professor smiled at Malfoy and whispered something to him, the blonde snapped out of his trance, looking confused. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had looked into those eyes and suddenly he felt hazy and numb, like something was calling to him, he had to follow that voice. He heard something that sounded like, "Mr. Malfoy, may I call you Draco?" and for some reason, he heard himself say "yes." But suddenly it ended just as quickly as it began. 

Rubbing his temples from the sudden headache that sprang from his mind, he eyed the professor confusingly before looking to Blaise or Harry. None of them seemed to have just been in that strange trance he was in. Draco shrugged his thoughts to one side of his brain for further analysis before continuing his focus, he would figure this out later.

At the end of the class, Malfoy, Harry, and Blaise were about to leave the through the door when Lamiane called for Malfoy.

"Draco, may I speak with you please?" Malfoy gave a strange look to Harry that seemed like he was afraid. Harry's eyes widened. Malfoy never showed his fear willingly unless he really was afraid, but what would he be afraid of? The blonde turned his back to Harry and threw a pleading look behind his shoulder before following the Professor back into the DADA classroom. The door was about to close when Harry casted an invisible charm on himself before sprinting into the room with Draco, leaving Blaise to wonder where he went.

Harry hid behind a closet, you could never be too careful, and casted a listening charm on himself to hear what Lamiane and Draco were saying. Lamiane was circling Draco carefully and the blonde was for some reason completely still. Harry took a closer look and saw the trance that Draco was in earlier that class, he was in now. The brunet strained his ears to hear what Lamiane was going to say.

"Ah, dear Draco, you are perfect, just the one I was looking for." Harry leaned forward a bit more, quite interested now.

" You even already have the grace of a true _Lamia_," Lamiane praised him gently. He chuckled to himself. "Well, you couldn't hear this anyways." He said out loud. Then, he put a pale hand onto Draco's shoulder and began to chant in some weird language that Harry couldn't understand. Harry fought in his head to either make a mad dash for Draco to stop the man's chanting, or sit and wait and make a strategy like Snape had suggested yesterday night. Harry's Slytherin side won the argument and he stayed put, prepared to rush to Draco's side, just in case. The professor stopped chanting and said to Draco,

" You will be a fine _Lamia_, by tonight." And the man smiled gleefully, before snapping his fingers and Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted. Before Harry could run to Draco, Professor Lamiane caught him and shook his head before magically summoning the doors of his classroom open and sweeping out of the room to send Draco to the hospital wing. Leaving Harry to follow them quickly, still invisible. Blaise was nowhere in sight, so Harry sneaked behind the professor and the unconscious snake in his arms. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had left from fussing over the unconscious Slytherin, and the professor was out of the wing, Harry disenchanted himself and rushed to Draco's side. Harry hoped that Draco was okay. Wait, and Harry became alert in his thoughts, when did he every call Malfoy, Draco? And why did he start helping the blonde anyways? Harry sighed, he pushed those thoughts aside, now was not the time. He needed to figure out what the Professor had done to Draco. That word, _Lamia_ he had heard it somewhere before, but where? Harry decided to go to the library to research more on _Lamia_, since their last class was DADA. Harry reached for all of the books that he thought might help, he didn't know where to start. It was usually Hermione that did these things.

Hours passed as he researched, but Harry couldn't find a lead on anything. He was sure that he had heard that word before though, he couldn't remember where. Harry searched through his memories, filing and flitting between scenes that played around in his mind. Suddenly, Harry remembered browsing the Grimmauld place's vast library and he had become interested in a book that was titled, "Dark creatures and Their Rituals." Then he remembered, _Lamia_ was Vampire in Latin. Did that mean that Professor Lamiane was a vampire? Harry slapped himself in the forehead; of course it did, even the Professor's last name had the word vampire in it. The teenager casted a quick _Tempus_ and swore rather loudly, it was 12:00 am. Didn't the professor say that Draco would make a good _Lamia_? Draco was in trouble! And Harry quickly sneaked past the librarian and cast an invisibility charm on himself before sprinting quietly down the hallways to the hospital wing, he had to stop the Vampire!

The-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-End

And that is the end of this chapter! What will happen to Draco? Hmmm? Please review, so I know if you want me to continue this story! Give me your comments and your guesses! Do you think Draco will be a vampire? Or do you think Harry can save him fast enough? Review please! Hope you enjoyed it 


End file.
